militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
19th Infantry Division (India)
The Indian 19th Infantry Division was an infantry division of the Indian Army during World War II, and played a prominent part in the final part of the Burma Campaign. It was raised in Secunderabad in India in October 1941 and became part of Southern Army which was mainly concerned with defence against possible seaborne invasion by the Japanese. The division originally consisted of the 47th, 48th and 49th Indian Infantry Brigades. Its first commander was Major-General Jackie Smyth VC, who left in December 1941 to command Indian 17th Infantry Division, then fighting in Burma. Between January and April 1942 all three brigades were reassigned and replaced by 62nd Indian Infantry Brigade, 64th Indian Infantry Brigade and 98th Indian Infantry Brigade. After short periods under the command of Geoffrey Scoones and Douglas Stuart the division in October 1942 came under the command Major-General Thomas Wynford Rees who was to command it until December 1945. It spent an extended period on internal security duties and in training before being committed to Fourteenth Army on the Burma front in July 1944. From October the division concentrated on the Imphal plain under IV Corps and from November its brigades were involved in operations on the Chindwin River advancing to establish contact with 36th Infantry Division advancing from the north on their left. Concentrating once more at Sinlamaung the division came under Indian XXXIII Corps, and played the major role in the capture of Mandalay which was completed on 20 March. Transferred to IV Corps, it guarded the British Fourteenth Army's line of communication and mounted an offensive towards Mawchi, in the Shan States. Its successes were due to its fitness and high morale. Not having been stationed in the unhealthy mountains on the Indian / Burmese border in 1943, nor fought during the battles in 1944, it had a high proportion of pre-war regulars among its officers and senior NCO's. The division was occasionally referred to as the "Dagger Division", from its divisional sign, which was a hand thrusting a dagger overhand, in yellow on a red background. During World War II, a large number of brigades were assigned or attached to the division. The included at various points the 9th Indian Infantry Brigade, 47th Indian Infantry Brigade, 48th Indian Infantry Brigade, 49th Indian Infantry Brigade, 62nd Indian Infantry Brigade, 64th Indian Infantry Brigade, 98th Indian Infantry Brigade, 99th Indian Infantry Brigade as well as the 22nd (East Africa) Infantry Brigade. Order of Battle 1st March, 1945 General Officer commanding: Major General Thomas Wynford Rees Commander, Royal Artillery: Brigadier John Alexander MacDonald Chief of Staff (GSO1): Lieutenant Colonel John Masters :62nd Indian Infantry Brigade (Brigadier James Ronald Morris) :: 2nd Bn Welch Regiment :: 3rd Bn 6th Rajputana Rifles :: 4th Bn 9th Gurkha Rifles :64th Indian Infantry Brigade (Brigadier John Godfrey Flewett) :: 2nd Bn Worcestershire Regiment :: 5th Bn 10th Baluch Regiment :: 1st Bn 6th Gurkha Rifles :98th Indian Infantry Brigade (Brigadier Charles Ian Jerrard) :: 2nd Bn Royal Berkshire Regiment :: 8th Bn 12th Frontier Force Regiment :: 4th Bn 4th Gurkha Rifles :Divisional Units :: 7th Light Cavalry (attached) Stuart Tanks :: 1st Bn Assam Regiment (attached) :: 1st Bn 15th Punjab Regiment (Divisional reconnaissance regiment) :: MG Bn 11th Sikh Regiment (Divisional Machine gun unit) :: 134 Medium Regiment RA :: 4 Field Regiment IA :: 5 Field Regiment IA :: 115 Field Regiment RA :: 20 Mountain Regiment IA :: 33 Anti-tank Regiment RA (mixed anti-tank and light anti-aircraft batteries) ::Queen Victoria's Own Madras Sappers & Miners, Indian Engineers :::*64 Field Company IE :::*65 Field Company IE :::*327 Field Park Company IE ::Royal Bombay Sappers and Miners, Indian Engineers :::*29 Field Company IE :::*9 Bridging Platoon Postwar Just before the Indian/Pakistani war of 1965 began, 19th Infantry Division was at Baramula under XV Corps (India). Its brigades were the 104th Brigade, Tithwal, the 161st Brigade, Uri and the 268th Indian Infantry Brigade, Baramula. References External links * Further reading * Latimer, Jon Burma: The Forgotten War, London: John Murray, 2004 ISBN 0-7195-6576-6 * Masters, John The Road Past Mandalay London:Cassell Military, Reprinted 2002 ISBN 0-304-36157-7 Category:Divisions of the Indian Army Category:Indian World War II divisions Category:Military units and formations established in 1941